Grand Alliance
The Alliance (aka Grand Alliance) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the New Horde. The Alliance claims that it consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice. The Alliance was formed from the factions that were once known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth in the aftermath of the Undead Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron. It has since lost many members as well as gained new allies, including the Draenei of Argus, the Kaldorei, and the Tushui Pandaren. In addition, the High Elves of Quel'thalas, whom were once a minority, have made a triumphant return to the Alliance as a major military organization known as the Silver Covenant. Main Members Humanity The humans are the primary race of the Alliance and make up the bulk of their forces. Most of the human kingdoms have fallen to dark times, but remain to fight with the Alliance in some form. Kingdom of Stormwind One of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron following Stormwind City's destruction in the First War. The city was restored to its former glory after the Second War. Its capital is Stormwind City, located in northwestern Elwynn Forest. * Led by King Anduin Wrynn. ** SI:7 - A covert organization that undertake clandestine tasks for the good of Stormwind and the Alliance led by SI:7 Master Mathias Shaw. ** Church of the Holy Light - Based in the Cathedral of Light, this organization serves as the main clergy for the worship of the Holy Light, with the Archbishop at it's head. *** The seat of Archbishop is currently vacant. Magocracy of Dalaran A city state founded by magocrats who catalogued and researched every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind. It heavily supported the Alliance of Lordaeron until its destruction by the Scourge and the Burning Legion during the Third War. In the following years, the mages rebuilt their magical city under the protection of a magical dome. When completed, they lifted their city to the skies of Northrend to fight the Scourge and the Blue dragonflight. The Kirin Tor remained neutral during the war against the Lich King, but later rejoined the Alliance after it was revealed that the Sunreavers were using Dalaran to help the Horde. * Led by the Council of Six. Kingdom of Stromgarde Stromgarde was the very first great nation of the humans from which all other nations developed, the Empire of Strom. The nation rapidly declined after the Third War, losing almost all of it's capital city and many other territories. They left the Alliance over disagreements on how to deal with the orcs, and did not rejoin the Alliance until after the Third War. Their capital was Stromgarde City, located in the south-west of the Arathi Highlands, but the majority of the city was lost after the Third War and now, the largest settlement is the small camp known as Refuge Pointe. * Presumably led by Lord Danath Trollbane. Kingdom of Kul Tiras An old human kingdom of merchants and sailors. Sustained a heavy attack by Horde forces during the Second War, but largely avoided and survived the Third War. Many of its citizens joined the expedition forces of Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor where they founded the nation of Theramore, which has the same sigil as Kul Tiras. The capital is Boralus, located on the west coast of the island kingdom. * Led by Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore. Kingdom of Gilneas Formerly one of the strongest human nations, famous for their efficient factories and ironworks, Gilneas was one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron. It sealed itself off from the rest of the world shortly after the Second War, not wanting to be brought along in other people's problems. After the Cataclysm, it rejoined the Alliance. * Led by King Genn Greymane. Kingdom of Lordaeron Ravaged by the plague and the Horde, the remnants of Lordaeron have rallied under several banners. While they may not all agree in the manner in which Lordaeron should be restored, they all stand united under the banner of the Alliance. Though several had hoped that the return of Princess Calia Menethil would unite the remnants of Lordaeron, the princess' stance on the restoration of the kingdom is unknown as she is currently working with the High Priest of the Conclave. Kingdom of Alterac A minority of the people of Alterac have remained loyal to the Alliance, even after the Perenoldes' betrayal and the rise of the Syndicate. The Dwarven Clans The Dwarves consist mainly of the Bronzebeard Clan, who remain still in the city of Ironforge. They originally joined after the events of the Second War. After King Magni Bronzebeard was petrified to save Ironforge, the Council of Three Hammers was put into place, with a representative of each clan meeting in Ironforge, all three clans united for the first time since the War of the Three Hammers. * The Bronzebeard Clan is led by High Thane Muradin Bronzebeard. They had gained complete control over Ironforge after the War of the Three Hammers, but after the Shattering, let the other clans form a council, bringing Ironforge in a new era. * The Wildhammer Clan is led by High Thane Falstad Wildhammer and are based in the Aerie Peaks, in the mountains of the Hinterlands. Formerly the denizens of Grim Batol, they were forced to leave after a curse was placed on the city. The scattered clans of the Twilight Highlands have been united under one banner and have been brought in the Alliance. * The Dark Iron Clan is led by Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan. Having joined the Alliance after the Cataclysm, these Dark Iron are a splinter faction who follow Moira instead of Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer Clan. The Gnomes The ingenious gnomes, cousins of the dwarves, have joined them to bring technological wonders to the Alliance. Their original capital was Gnomeregan, however it was abandonned after it was irradiated to stop a trogg attack. For a long time after, the gnomes lived in Tinker Town, located in Ironforge. Following Operation: Gnomeregan, they built the town of New Tinker Town on the outskirts of their irradiated city. * Led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. ** Gnomeregan Covert Operatives - The official organization of agents, assassins and spies in service to the nation of Gnomeregan, they take directive directly from the High Tinker. ** S.A.F.E. - A division of Gnomish forces designed to help surviving gnomes escape the city of Gnomeregan after it was radiated by Mekgineer Thermaplugg. It is led by Nevin Twistwrench. The Night Elves Night Elves lived for centuries in peace in the distant lands of Kalimdor until the Third War, in which they've allied with human survivors from Lordaeron and Thrall's Horde to defeat the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Due to the Horde's continuing deforestation of Ashenvale, the Night Elves broke off and joined the Alliance. Their capital is the majestic city of Darnassus, located on the World Tree Teldrassil, off the coast of Darkshore. * Led by the High Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. The Highborne After a long exile, the Highborne have returned to Darnassus and have been slowly reaccepted into Night Elven society, trying to make amends for sins of the past. * Led by Archmage Mordent Evershade. The Draenei The Draenei are a faction of uncorrupted Eredar from the planet of Argus who have been fleeing from the forces of the Burning Legion for years until they crashed their ship, the Exodar in the Azuremyst Isles on Azeroth. * Led by Prophet Velen. The High Elves The High Elves of Quel'Thalas, once a prominent member of the Alliance droven to near extinction due to the Scourge attack led by former Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, have made a triumphant return in Alliance affairs through the Silver Covenant. * The Silver Covenant is led by Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner. 'The Tushui Pandaren' The Pandaren followers of the Way of the Tushui, a philosophy that encourages living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training and moral conviction, were drawn to the Alliance because of similar philosophies. * Led by Aysa Cloudsinger Military The Alliance Military, sometimes referred to as the Grand Alliance Military, is comprised of the army and naval forces affiliated with the nations of the Alliance. It is headed by the High King of the Alliance, currently King Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind. In the absence of a High King, the leader of the Alliance Military is known as the Supreme Allied Commander. Alliance Army The Alliance Army, sometimes referred to as the Grand Alliance Army, is the united coalition of the land fighting forces of the Alliance nations. It is headed by the Alliance High Command Council, a leadership council formed by various high-ranking officers headed by the Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army, Julianne Tremblade. The various forces comprising the Alliance Army coalition include: * The Stormwind Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is under the direct authority of the House of Wrynn, but its higher echelons are comprised of nobles and lords from the four corners of the kingdom. * The Gilnean Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is under the direct authority of the House of Greymane, with the monarch holding the rank of High General of Gilneas. Having taken heavy losses in the Invasion of Gilneas, it remained inactive until it was restored to combat the renewed Legion threat. * The remnants of the once-glorious Stromic Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The de facto leader of the Stromic military is Commander Amaren. * The Ironforge Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Ironforge. It is under the direct authority of the Council of Three Hammers. * The Shadowforge Army, the mechanically-driven military of the Empire of Thaurissan. It is under the direct authority of the Queen-Regent of the Empire, Moira Thaurissan, and will fall under the authority of her son Dagran Thaurissan II once he comes of age. * The Gnomeregan Military, the Gnomish nation's highly technological standing fighting force. * The Sentinel Army, the standing military of the Night Elves of Darnassus. It is led by General Shandris Feathermoon. Alliance Navy The Alliance Navy, sometimes referred to as the Grand Alliance Navy, is the united coalition of the marine fighting forces of the Alliance nations. It is headed by the Alliance Naval Command Council, a board of high-ranking naval officers from the various navies headed by the Grand Admiral of the Alliance Navy, Jes-Tereth. The various navies comprising the Alliance Navy coalition include: * The Stormwind Navy, the sizable naval fleet that enables Stormwind to expand across the seas. It is led by Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth and the Stormwind Naval Board of Admiralty. * The Kul Tiras Navy, the standing military of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Once the largest force on the seas that fielded thousands of ship-borne marines, Kul Tiras' naval domination was put into question after the Great Cataclysm that shattered its fleets. It is led by Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore and the Kul Tiras Naval Board of Admiralty. ** The Kul Tiras Marine Corps is the amphibious military force of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The corps defend the Kul Tiras Navy and are deployed across Azeroth to fight enemies of the kingdom and the Grand Alliance. * The Gilnean Navy, the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Originally disbanded and liquidated following the construction of the Greymane Wall, it was restored when word of the Legion's return reached the Alliance. It is led by High Admiral Isobel Crestdown. * The Dalaran Navy, the naval force of the Magocracy of Dalaran. Somewhat small due to the fact that Dalaran is a flying city, it is comprised of both Dalarani forces and Silver Covenant units. * The Stromic Navy, a somewhat small and inactive navy comprised of four fleets that serve the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Of the four fleets, only two are in active service. * The Ironforge Navy, the fleet of steam-powered sea vessels and their crewmen in military service to the Kingdom of Ironforge. Other Forces Though not directly affiliated with the Alliance armies, the following paramilitary forces fight or have fought for the Alliance: * The Stormpike Guard, an expeditionary force of Stormpike dwarves led by General Vanndar Stormpike that have declared sovereign imperialistic imperative upon the valleys of Alterac after encountering the native Winterax troll tribe and the local Frostwolf clan. * The League of Arathor, a faction of Stromic remnants led by Radulf Leder that are focused on wrestling control of the Arathi Basin, a valley rich with resources that could be of great value to the Alliance, from the Forsaken. * The Gilneas Liberation Front, a resistance group that was formed from the shattered remnants of the Gilnean Military. Led by Lord Darius Crowley, the GLF was the main resistance against the Forsaken occupation force in Gilneas and Silverpine until its disbandment and reformation in the restored Gilnean armed forces. Gallery Alliance.jpg|The Leaders of the Alliance stand united until the bitter end. (Artist Unknown). Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Organizations